


Uninhibited

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barebacking, Bottom Castiel, Collared Castiel, Demon Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, Dominant Dean, Fingering, Handcuffs, Human Castiel, Knight of Hell Dean Winchester, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Spanking, Submissive Castiel, Teasing, Top Dean, temporary human castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Dean wasn’t expecting Castiel, ahuman Castiel, to be recovering from the unexpected loss of his grace for a second time.





	Uninhibited

Dean wasn’t expecting Castiel, a _human Castiel_ , to be recovering from the unexpected loss of his grace for a second time. An angel would have been a challenge, regardless of being a Knight of Hell and one he’d prepared for, but a soft, warm human version of Castiel was no match for him.

And Castiel was so tempting.

All soft lines, peaceful features and a head tilted back that offered his neck to Dean’s very interested gaze. Dean’s humanity had held him back, warning against _Cas_ , but now it was mercifully gone and he was more than happy to follow any path when it came to seeking pleasure and his angel.

The collar he’d brought along, created to weaken and bind an angel, hung neglected at his side with his fingers curled loosely around the butter-soft leather. Regardless of grace it would look perfect on Castiel.

Dean silently approached, stalking towards his unexpectedly vulnerable prey, as Castiel dozed where he was tucked into a plush chair all alone in the bunker. Sam was gone, searching desperately for him, and no one was going to interrupt them any time soon.

He stopped right next to Castiel’s chair, watched the easy rise and fall of Castiel’s chest as he breathed, before pacing away. There were a few items he needed and then he could _play_.

The bunker was near silent as he moved through the hallways. Dean grabbed a set of handcuffs, scissors, a paddle and in his room he pulled out a bottle of lube. Silently he set the items down on the bed, ready for use, before he returned to his sleeping angel. Castiel was right where he’d left him when Dean returned and a lazy smile of anticipation tugged at his lips.

Demonic strength helped him haul Castiel up effortlessly as his angel’s head lulled and rested against his chest. Castiel didn’t even stir at being picked up nor did he move when Dean started carrying him through the bunker to a more _comfortable_ room.

Dean laid Castiel down on his bed, locked the bedroom door for good measure and returned to Castiel where he slept on.

For a being so old, near ancient, Castiel looked rather young and innocent in sleep.

First he removed Castiel’s socks, tossing them to the side, before working up to slip the belt from around Castiel’s waist. It joined the socks in a discarded pile as Dean turned and rolled Castiel over onto his belly.

The action earned a sleepy protest, muffled and soft, as Castiel stirred for the first time. _Looks like I get to cut the rest off_. It wasn’t a terrible thought, instead it had excitement building inside of him, as Dean reached for the cuffs and expertly handcuffed Castiel’s wrists so his arms were behind his back.

“ _What_?” Castiel shifted, head turning and Dean knew his pretty little angel could see the darkness filling his eyes when blue widened in shocked surprise. “ _Dean?_ ”

“Hey Cas. You look a little… _human_.” He smirked at the clink of handcuffs moving as Castiel tested them all the while staring at him as though he’d never seen Dean before. “I hadn’t heard you’d lost your grace again.”

“Temporary.” The response was absentminded. “It’s temporary.” Dean watched as Castiel’s eyes seemed to drink in the very sight of him. He could _smell_ the emotion clinging to Castiel, practically feel it welling up in him, as Castiel’s eyes curiously skipped over meeting his black eyes.

Dean picked up the scissors, snipping them and drawing Castiel’s attention, before he turned towards lazily cutting away Castiel’s shirt. The graceless angel laid out before him stilled, blue eyes looking back at him as best as Castiel could in his position, while Dean effortlessly cut through the material.

The shirt ended up in a pile on the floor offering up Castiel’s back, the muscles flexed from where he was handcuffed, to Dean’s gaze. He drank in the sight, relished having the angel who had pulled him from Hell laid out, as he set about removing pants and boxers.

“Sam went looking for you.” Castiel finally spoke up as Dean tossed his own clothing aside and climbing up onto the bed. “Your…your body disappeared.” Castiel’s voice sounded rougher when he mentioned Dean’s death.

“I’m right here.”

Dean’s hands moved over Castiel’s warm, soft skin as he watched Castiel shudder and suck in a shaky breath. “You’re a demon.” The tone was defeated.

“Knight of Hell actually.”

He breathed in the scent of _Cas_ , savoring it, while continuing to touch and explore the naked body laid out on his bed. “The Mark? Metatron told me you were dead.”

“I was dead.” He could still remember the feeling of the angel blade sinking into him, killing him, as Metatron stared at him with that mad, crazed light in his eyes. “It seems I got an upgrade.” Dean commented idly, arousal increasing at the mere sight of Castiel naked and laid out submissively while he made no move to free himself or fight off Dean’s touch. “I got the black eyes package. Black eyes. Blackened soul.”

“Your soul was the brightest soul I’ve ever seen in existence.” Castiel murmured, “I’m sorry I failed you, Dean.” The last sentence was full of melancholy, “Did you come here to kill me?”

Dean’s questing hands had reached the round swell of Castiel’s plump ass. He gave himself a few seconds to enjoy touching before he was spreading Castiel’s cheeks and baring his angel’s tight, untouched hole.

“No, Cas, surprisingly I don’t want to kill you.” He leaned down and swiped his tongue over the puckered entrance causing Castiel to jerk with a gasp. “I want to _fuck_ you.” Dean flicked his tongue over Castiel’s hole again and relished the wrecked sound it earned him. “ _I want to_ _own you._ I want to make you _mine._ ”

He picked up the collar, not truly needed at this point, before wrapping it around Castiel’s neck. Dean tightened it so it rested snug against Castiel’s skin, cutting his finger with a nail and pressing down to seal the collar in place.

The sigils flashed blood red, the spell activated, while he admired the sight.

“I knew you’d look good in a collar.”

Castiel remained pliant underneath him, vulnerable and submissive, all the while waiting for Dean’s next move. It had Dean’s cock aching with the need to fuck inside Castiel’s tight, untouched ass and pound until he’d fucked Castiel sloppy.

“Not going to protest? Ask me to stop?” Dean’s eyes, still black, locked on the graceless angel laid out underneath him. “Not going to tell me you don’t want this?”

Dean hauled Castiel towards the edge of the bed, dropping down and pulling the pliant graceless angel across his lap. It was effortless to brace his hand on the small of Castiel’s back, keeping him in place, as he reached for the paddle.

It was near silent from Castiel, other than his uneven breathing, before a shaky voice finally responded. “I would be lying.”

Dean gripped the paddle and knew the smile on his face was positively wicked.

“Cas Cas _Cas_.” He breathed, “Such a naughty little angel.” Amusement and pleasure danced inside of him. “Who would have guessed?” he wouldn’t have but with that annoying soul gone Dean was more than interested in seeing this through. It was easy to shift plans around in his mind until he found something that worked best for him.

The paddle came down on Castiel’s gorgeous ass and pulled a startled yelp from the graceless angel as Castiel jerked, body twisting on Dean’s lap, while Dean’s hand and strength kept him in place.

“Bad angels have to be punished, Cas.” He breathed out, “And you’ve been very naughty. Keeping such thoughts from me.”

Dean gripped the handle and brought the paddle down six times in rapid succession, watching soft skin bloom into cherry red, as Castiel jerked and whimpered when his ass started to burn from the paddling.

“Shhhh, angel, shhhh.” Dean crooned, black eyes alight with pleasure. “If you’re good for me I’ll make sure you enjoy your reward.”

Castiel’s breathing hitched and caught in his throat, a low sob escaping into the room, as Dean repeatedly spanked Castiel’s ass until both cheeks were bright red and burning hot to the touch. He kept alternating, giving each side an even number of hits, all the while keeping a firm hold on Castiel so he didn’t fall off his lap.

At twenty-six he stopped and placed the paddle on the bed. Eyes locked on the sight of Castiel’s red ass he lightly ran his hand over the warm flesh, listening to Castiel sucking in a shaky breath, as a whistle of appreciation escaped him.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Dean continued idly stroking, soothing the hurt, while Castiel trembled and his shaky breathing escaped in quick, hitching sounds. “And you were so good for me, Cas, so good for your first time being spanked. I knew you would be good at this.”

He hauled Castiel up so his angel was straddling his thighs, facing him, as Dean hungrily took in the tear tracks and the wet blue eyes.

“You’re so pretty when you cry, Cas.” Dean leaned forward, tongue darting out to swipe over a tear, before humming in pleasure. “Don’t worry. I told you if you were good I would give you a reward.”

The kiss was soft, sweet and tender. Dean could feel the way Castiel melted into him, sighing out and pressing forward, as Dean’s fingers knotted in Castiel’s dark hair while he kept Castiel in place.

It was easy to take control of the kiss and Castiel didn’t hesitate to let his tongue inside when he swiped over Castiel’s soft lips. A soft little moan escaped Castiel as Dean tasted and teased, dominating the trembling angel on his lap, before breaking the kiss for Castiel to pull in air.

Lips kiss swollen, cheeks flushed and wet, Castiel was a sinful sight where he rested on Dean’s lap with his arms cuffed behind his back while only wearing Dean’s collar.

“There we go.” Dean’s voice was soft and he knew, if he hadn’t slipped into the darkness of the Mark, part of him would feel guilty about Castiel’s tears and the warm, red ass pressed against his thighs.

Thankfully he didn’t.

Slowly, carefully and in a parody of concern he laid Castiel back out on the bed so he rested on his belly. Dean might be a Knight of Hell but he was true to his word and Castiel had performed beautifully for him.

So beautifully that his cock was aching horribly.

He moved back down, spreading Castiel’s cheeks, to swipe his tongue across Castiel’s hole to pull out hitching gasps and delectable shudders. Startled sounds escaped Castiel’s trembling lips with each swipe of his tongue.

Underneath his fingers Dean could feel how warm Castiel’s ass felt now after a thorough spanking and knew Castiel was getting a mixture of pleasure and pain. It was a no doubt confusing combination for someone still relatively new to sex.

His fingers dug in, keeping Castiel spread wide, as Dean started to lick and tease Castiel until breathless, choked and rough moans filled the room. He could feel how Castiel trembled, how he writhed, as Dean pressed his tongue against Castiel’s hole until Castiel was releasing the most beautiful sounds.

“Did you like that, _Cas_?” he teased with wicked delight, “Do you want more? Something far bigger than a tongue?”

Dean rubbed his thumb against the spit wet rim, pressing the tip of his thumb inside Castiel’s hole, while listening to Castiel’s ragged breathing. “ _Dean._ ” His name had never sounded better, “ _Please._ ”

He arched a brow, “What would the Dean full of humanity think, Cas? What would he think having his angel begging like this?”

The only sound coming from Castiel was his rough breathing. Dean watched his hands curling where they were cuffed behind his back and the way Castiel glanced away, off to the side, as Dean’s thumb continued to press against him.

Castiel’s humiliation at the question was more than obvious, especially after Dean had just paddled his ass red, but it didn’t seem to have impacted the fact that Castiel wanted him. It didn’t touch the fact that his angel wanted him even when his soul was coal black, twisted and warped into a Knight of Hell who couldn’t truly _feel_ the same kind of emotion.

He might call what Castiel felt _love_.

He felt something that was a darkly possessive obsession to own and ruin and claim Castiel for himself. To keep _this_ angel.

Dean grabbed the bottle of lube, slicked a couple fingers and turned his full attention to Castiel’s ass. Sam could waste all his time looking for him, he did warn Sam _not_ to bother, and Dean would spend his time playing with his favorite angel.

There was something, now, that was tempting about dirtying up an angel regardless of Castiel’s  grace temporarily displaced or not.

He started pressing a finger inside, watching as it sunk into Castiel’s hole, as Castiel’s breathing shuddered. The tremble of muscles and Castiel’s unsteady breathing was more than obvious as he pushed until the finger was buried inside.

Dean wanted to play Castiel’s body like a fine instrument, learn what made him sing and moan and _writhe_ , before he slipped inside and lost himself to the pleasure of a good, hard fuck.

His finger crooked and pumped, loosening Castiel, until he could work a second one inside. There was a whine at the stretch but Castiel remained submissively pliant as Dean’s fingers scissored and pressed against the warm, almost silken walls of Castiel’s hole. He finger fucked Castiel for a few seconds before turning his fingers and searching, avidly searching, until Castiel jerked and _moaned_.

“There it is.” Dean grinned as he turned all of his attention to rubbing against Castiel’s prostate until porn star worthy moans were filling the room and Castiel was noticeably trying to push back into him but he couldn’t. Instead Castiel had to lay there, panting and whining in pleasure, as Dean stroked and stroked his prostate. “You’re taking my fingers beautifully, Cas, so greedy for them, aren’t you?”

The only thing Castiel could do was moan, slipping into needy gasps and whimpers, as Dean kept stimulating his prostate all the while watching how Castiel writhed in pleasure.

Without warning he stopped and focused on adding a third finger. Below him Castiel panted and from his position Dean could see the dark flush staining Castiel’s cheeks, mouth slack and eyes hooded.

“If I had known what I was going to find when I came I would have been more prepared. Bondage and a gag would be a good look for you, Cas.” Dean imagined it, mind gleefully slipping into fantasy, while his fingers worked Castiel loose.

Occasionally he’d brush Castiel’s prostate causing his angel to jerk and whine but Dean mostly focused on preparing Castiel’s hole to take his cock.

“That’s good.”

Dean’s fingers slipped free revealing Castiel’s loosened hole glistening with lube. He shifted back off the bed and reached forward to haul Castiel up.

“Come on, Cas, be good for me.” He breathed as he guided Castiel into position, cheek pressed against the mattress and ass raised. Dean shifted Castiel’s legs farther apart and moved Castiel until he was in a good pose. “There we go.” Dean took in the position, very pleased at how submissive and pliant Castiel was being.

He stroked his cock, slicking himself up, before he moved up behind Castiel. He had imagined this over the years, it was impossible not to imagine fucking Castiel, but he’d always held back. Dean had thought himself too dirtied, too broken and Castiel was an _angel_ he’d thought he shouldn’t even think on his interest.

But now?

Now nothing held him back and Castiel’s admission only had him all too eager to _take take take_ until Castiel had nothing left to give and then he’d take more.

“Ready, Cas?” the tip of his cock pushed against Castiel’s loosened hole, not yet sinking in, as Dean watched the way Castiel’s fingers curled. He could practically taste the anticipation coming off of Castiel in waves. “Come on, Cas, I know you can speak. I didn’t gag you.”

He would have loved to have had a gag. The sight would have been delicious but he would save _that_ for later. There would be plenty of time to try out everything. Dean had eternity and Castiel, once this temporary absence of grace ended, would have eternity as well.

“Yes, Dean.” Castiel’s voice was rough. Dean reached underneath and felt Castiel hard, achingly hard, as he chuckled.

Dean’s hand curled around Castiel’s cock, giving it a few teasing strokes, as Castiel moaned and rocked forward into his fist. “Beg me for it, Cas. Beg me to fuck you. Beg me to pound you into the mattress.”

There was a pause and Dean knew Castiel was thinking over his words, thinking about their meaning, before he responded.

“Please,” the word was shaky, “Please, Dean, _fuck me_.” Another uneven breath as Dean thrummed with anticipation, “Please fuck me into the mattress.”

Wordlessly Dean started pushing in, eyes hooding and mouth falling slack, as tight heat wrapped deliciously around him with each inch that sunk into Castiel’s ass. It was blissful. Perfect.

Completely sinful.

Dean’s fingers dug into the flesh of Castiel’s hips and without hesitation he snapped his hips forward to bury himself balls deep. Castiel groaned, body swaying and hole tightening on reflex, as Dean gave him a second to enjoy finally being buried in Castiel’s fuckable ass.

It was glorious.

“Fuck, Cas, you’re so tight.”

Dean rolled his hips back slowly, relishing the feeling of Castiel’s ass tight around him, until the tip was caught inside and then he slammed back in. They both groaned at the sensation and the mattress creaked lowly.

“How have we not done this before?” he questioned in a rough voice as he leisurely started to fuck Castiel. The only responses were moans and gasps as his cock began swiftly pumping in and out of Castiel’s hole. “Fuck, Cas, _fuck_.”

He was keeping his angel. That wasn’t even a question.

Dean wasn’t giving up those sounds or the sight of Castiel laid out before him waiting to be used. This might not have been what he came to the bunker for but Dean didn’t regret stopping.

His fingers tightened, bruising soft flesh, as the loud, ringing sound of skin slapping skin filled the room. It couldn’t drown out Castiel’s loud, filthy moans that escaped his angel each time Dean’s cock nailed his prostate and the instant Dean had found a good angle he’d started to mercilessly focus on it.

“ _Dean Dean Dean Dean_.” His name was music to his ears as Dean pounded forward, viciously fucking into Castiel as the mattress creaked loudly and the wooden headboard rapped loudly against the wall.

It was hard to hold back his strength but Castiel’s grace was currently absent and Dean didn’t truly want to injure Castiel. This angel was _his_ and he would take good care of what belonged to him.

“Ohhh Dean _Dea—ohhhhh_.” His hand curled around Castiel’s cock, jerking it in time with his rough thrusts, as Dean’s cheeks flushed and pleasure rushed through him in a warm wave. He could feel his orgasm, so fucking close, as he stroked Castiel to orgasm.

Castiel whined and cried out, hole clenching down on him, as his body trembled and then with a wail he was coming across Dean’s palm and the sheets. Dean kept stroking until Castiel’s breathing was hitching and Castiel was whining from overstimulation.

That was when he moved his hand back, gripped Castiel’s hips and lost himself to the rhythmic thrusting that had him fucking towards his orgasm. It built, his gut tensing and his toes almost curling with it, until with a low snarl and flashing black eyes he slammed deep, hips jerking, as he came.

Dean’s come emptied into Castiel, coating his angel’s insides and marking Castiel up, as Dean panted and sighed in bliss. “Fuck, Cas, _fuck_.” He laughed lowly, pleased and warm from his release.

“ _Dean_.” His name was sighed out in a rough, fucked-out voice.

He reached out, stroking down the line of Castiel’s back in something close to petting, as the rush from his orgasm slowly faded and the loose feeling of a good fucking settled in. “My angel.” Dean breathed out in a possessive, hungry tone. “Such a good boy, Cas. So good.”

His softened cock slipped from Castiel’s fucked open hole, come lazily leaking out after him, while Dean gazed at the way Castiel’s hole seemed to rhythmically clench once it was empty again.

The handcuffs were tossed aside after he’d unlocked them and Dean turned Castiel, yanking him into his arms and possessively claiming his mouth. Once more Castiel melted into him, a pleased little sigh filling the space between them, as warm hands came up to curl around him.

Dean could feel how Castiel’s right hand settled on his shoulder, right over where Castiel’s handprint used to reside on his flesh, while the other simply clung. His angel made no move to leave or attack. Instead Castiel pressed into his kisses, sighed at his touches and maintained that same soft, loose position in Dean’s hold.

They separated as Dean took in the thoroughly owned sight of Castiel. The sigils on Castiel’s collar seemed to wink at him in the low light, the leather standing out brilliantly against Castiel warm tan skin, while darkened blue eyes regarded him.

“I’m not nice, Cas.” He warned even though he had zero intentions of letting Castiel go regardless of his angel’s thoughts on that fact. “My humanity is _gone_. I’m a demon.”

Castiel’s face was serious even if it was a little wondering. “You’re still Dean.” As though it was that simple and it was entirely possible that it was as simple as Castiel made it. His angel always came when he called, had fallen from Heaven and had gone against his own family for Dean.

He'd fought, bled, killed and died for Dean.

“You’re still Cas.” He rested his forehead against Castiel, eyes black and watchful, as they breathed in the same air. “And you’re _mine_.”

There was a short moment of silence between them. Dean could see resolve, could see determination, filling Castiel’s brilliant blue eyes and Dean knew exactly what his angel was going to say. His angel who was always ready and willing to leap back into Hell at Dean’s word. “I’ll go with you.”

It was a promise.

A declaration of intent.

Castiel was always quick to offer it.

“Good because I have no intention of letting you go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to do something with Knight of Hell Dean while messing with canon events. This is the result of letting my mind wander down that path while taking a few of the top voted kinks from one of my past polls.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this one!


End file.
